


Sweetness

by Sourastherain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourastherain/pseuds/Sourastherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants to get through Scotty's careful composure in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

Jim’s missed Scotty after five days planetside, five days of meetings and playing nice and investigating into a plot to overthrow the monarchy. That one is always fun, especially when the monarchy deserves it. But what’s more fun is undressing his chief engineer, running his hands up under a uniform shirt and dragging a moan out of him that sounds like a cross between an, “Oh god,” and his name. 

Jim squeezes his eyes shut and holds on for a moment. God, he knows what he wants so clearly, but he bites down on that instinct. Scotty’s a great partner, especially now, running his hands through Jim’s hair and kissing him under his chin. Jim thought himself a giving, responsive lover, and then he met Scotty.

They roll on the bed, so Jim’s no longer pinning Scotty down and they’re facing each other. Jim dips back in for another kiss. Scotty’s all gentle touches, even when he seems like he’s wound up, he’s a soft, deliberate touch, so reverent that Jim thinks he could stay wrapped up in it forever. But when he’s been away, when he’s craving this hedonistic dance, he wants something less refined and more desperate. 

But Scotty is so sweet, Jim can’t ask for this from him. He’s already taking more than he should, more than he deserves from Scotty. They’ve only been crawling into bed together for a couple months and Jim doesn’t want to mess things up.

“C-captain,” Scotty breathes. Jim smiles because it’s such a pleasant rush how much he enjoys being called that in bed. 

“Missed you,” Jim tells him and nips at his lower lip. 

He pulls Scotty toward him, so they can rut against each other. It’s blissful, even through the fabric of their uniforms. 

“Can see that, lad,” Scotty murmurs lowly.

Jim likes his teasing tone, he can work with that, work up to where he’s going with that. Kissing is good but he’s moving this along, shimmying Scotty out of his shirts and crawling back over him. Scotty’s letting him, but Jim wants more than permission right now, and he just hopes that Scotty gets what he can’t put into words. Jim trails down the other man’s chest in a line of open-mouthed kisses. He makes sure to suck a bruise onto Scotty’s collarbone, a favorite spot of his. 

Getting into Scotty’s pants is easy, even without looking, Jim’s practiced it enough. Scotty helps kick them off so Jim can settle back between his legs quickly enough. Jim meets his eyes heatedly, splaying a hand on each of Scotty’s thighs and slides his lips around the tip of that glorious erection. The groan he gets is pleased but not the needy that Jim’s going for. He wants Scotty begging, because he’s so desperate for what Jim is giving him. It’s possessive and selfish, but damn it, Jim just needs that connection right now.

He sucks Scotty in deeper and presses his tongue firmly against the underside of his cock for that velvety slide. The engineer moans and throws his head back, hands going for the sheets, but that’s not where Jim wants them. He bobs his head a couple times, slowly taking Scotty in and out, just getting started. Those careful and skillful fingers twitch but they don’t move to touch, so Jim takes the right one by the wrist and guides it to his hair.

Scotty shyly pets him and it’s a start, so Jim gets to sucking again on the head, working it up to sensitivity so that when he does slide his mouth again, Scotty’s hips jerk a little. His erection hits the back of Jim’s throat and he swallows around it, not in a hurry to pull back up.

There’s a little bit of pressure in his hair but then it’s back to soft stroking, almost like an apology. Jim just wants Scotty to pull until his eyes water. He wants to hear Scotty scream. So he doubles his efforts, working his tongue and lips with determination to break the ungodly control Scotty has. Jim’s going to crash through it like everything else and he’s going to make sure it’s perfect. He tugs at Scotty’s hips, trying to get him to thrust up and meet the strokes of his mouth.

He didn't know he would fall so hard for Scotty, but here he is, putting everything he knows about blowing a guy to use. Jim keeps it torturously slow on purpose and his jaw starts to ache. His eyes and the rest of his attention stays on Scotty though. When he hums and Scotty grips his hair, he moans to let him know it's okay. Scotty can let go with him. Scotty can trust him. It'll be so good, baby.

A tentative but rough pull surprises Jim and he's whining before he can stop himself, grinding his own hips down on the bed. Scotty strokes the spot soothingly but takes that handful of hair again. It makes Jim smile around his dick, moving his head a little faster but still not enough to bring Scotty off.

"This alright, Jim?" Scotty finally asks, tugs again firmly. 

Of course he's going to have to say it. Or at least agree somehow, since he's not going to stop what he's doing. Jim nods enthusiastically and gets a slightly frantic laugh from Scotty.

"Never want to hurt you though," Scotty murmurs. He's serious and staring at the ceiling. Jim is curious how he thinks he could hurt him and why that sounds so desperate so he slows down his bobbing again. After a moment, the rest of it comes: "Rest of the world hurts you enough, lad. It seems the universe is out to kill you, damn succeeded once."

Jim tries not to think about the radiation chamber but it's exactly where Scotty’s thoughts have drifted. He stood there watching, after all, and he railed against Jim when he woke up for knocking him out and going in alone, dying alone. Did Scotty worry about him during this last mission enough to remind him or does he worry all the time? Because he's sweet and kind all the time and this is where it's coming from. 

Jim slides off Scotty's cock with a wet pop and squeezes his eyes shut. He travels back up Scotty's body in the same way he went down, kissing that glorious flesh. One day, he's going to kiss every inch of it, but right now he gets to Scotty's face and presses their lips together in an unhurried kiss, bringing them both down a little.

"I get it," Jim tells him, between one kiss and the next. "You're so damn good, Scotty, you're so good to me."

"Whatever you want Jim," Scotty replies with real intent to give it to him.

"What you want too,” Jim insists. “I wanna give you everything.”

He entwines their fingers with one hand and gives Scotty a squeeze. 

“How’re you still in all your bloody clothes?” Scotty asks, letting the heaviness of the moment sink in and bleed out. 

Jim just chuckles and rolls over, lets Scotty undress him so they’re both naked, and then climb over him this time. He presses their skin together in a long, continuous line, kissing Jim with a renewed desperation. Jim thinks he’s glad that he got this, fucking thrilled that Scotty is rocking down against him and making him crazy. 

Scotty’s hand reaches down and wraps around both of their cocks, stroking them together. Jim has enough of his brain left to reach for the lube in his nightstand, trying to keep bumping up into that grasp even as he feels around for it. He makes a frustrated noise and expects Scotty to help him or at least let him, but to his surprise, Scotty just twists his wrist. Jim throws his head back and moans.

“S’the matter, Jim?” Scotty asks.

“Nothing, god, nothing,” Jim replies and bucks up. It’s on the right side of raw, not slick enough for ease or comfort but good. He curls his fingers triumphantly around the bottle of lube and fumbles to get it on Scotty’s hand and their erections. If he’s a little excessive, well, that’s just Scotty’s fault for being so distracting. 

The engineer puts his unoccupied hand behind Jim’s head and forces him back into a searing kiss that’s teeth and tongues. Jim’s already told Scotty half of it, the part where he missed him, but the other part is starting to bubble up. 

“Please, Scotty,” Jim gasps out. Maybe it’s ironic that he set out to make Scotty beg and now he’s the one who’s desperate. “Fuckin’ love this, Scotty, love this--”

Jim chokes and arches as Scotty pushes a slick finger into him. It takes him a second to realize Scotty’s returning his mumbling.

“--drive me up the bloody wall, lad, that you do--”

And so Jim pushes against the intrusion, looking for more delicious pressure and whining, what he always devolves into when it’s this good. Scotty doesn’t make him wait much longer, a second finger joining the stretch and burn. Jim focuses on that, making desperate noises when Scotty presses right up against his prostate. 

“I’m ready, Christ, I’m ready,” Jim babbles and digs his fingers into Scotty’s hips.

“Shh, give us a minute, you,” Scotty hisses. 

Maybe he means give him a minute because he’s going to kill Jim. He jabs for that spot again and Jim relishes the pleasure curling up his spine. He keeps begging in Scotty’s ear. Only when he’s stopped making any sense does Scotty let up and pull his fingers out.

For someone who’s been so controlled and gentle in the past, the first, quick, rough push is a surprise to Jim and his voice becomes a high, wrecked moan. He wraps his legs around Scotty’s waist, a good choice because he’s not waiting, like he has in the past, Scotty’s pushing all the way into Jim. The urgency between them is making it impossible to get close enough, even now. Scotty curls down over his body and Jim holds on because he knows he’s done what he set out to.

He’s crashed straight through Scotty’s guard and he’s going to stay right there. 

Their bodies move together, Scotty thrusting in hard and Jim meeting him as best he can when he’s trying keep both hands on his lover’s skin. His fingers are twitching across that pale torso with the slick slide of their bodies. His cock bumps against Scotty’s stomach and he just needs more, asks for it in gasps and gets it without any hesitation. Scotty strokes him in time with their thrusts. 

“--love this too, Jim, love you like this--love--”

A sharp tug at his hair has Jim shouting wordlessly because yes, that’s bliss, where this all started. The spike of pain throws him over the edge, coming all over Scotty’s hand and his own stomach. His body goes rigid and he lets himself fall into the overwhelming feeling. Dimly, he can hear himself, disconnected and finding his way back to his senses. 

Jim’s latched around Scotty through it all and he’s coherent enough to kiss him as Scotty stutters and finds his own release. He’s perfectly gorgeous, perfectly lost with Jim in this moment. 

They collapse in the next breath, and though Scotty moves to pull away, Jim holds on a little longer. Scotty lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruth is still to blame for this. It is always Ruth's fault.


End file.
